Кристаллинг. Часть 2/Галерея
. 1 = Этот совсем не похоже на тот фильм с 2013 ---- Shattered pieces of the Crystal Heart S6E2.png Ponies_gather_around_broken_Crystal_Heart_S6E2.png Twilight_--Without_the_Crystal_Heart's_magical_protection--_S6E2.png Twilight_--the_entire_city's_about_to_become_a_winter_wasteland!--_S6E2.png Rarity_worried;_Applejack_thinking_S6E2.png AJ_--But_what_about_when_King_Sombra_ruled_the_Crystal_Empire--_S6E2.png AJ_--The_city_wasn't_covered_in_snow_then!--_S6E2.png Rarity_nodding_S6E2.png Twilight_--King_Sombra_had_just_hidden_it--_S6E2.png Celestia_--I'm_afraid_Twilight_is_correct--_S6E2.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Pinkie_looking_at_the_storm_clouds_S6E2.png Storm_clouds_forming;_lightning_strikes_S6E2.png Rainbow_--I_can_totally_fly_up_there!--_S6E2.png Rainbow_makes_punching_moves_S6E2.png Rainbow_--No_problem!--_S6E2.png Rainbow_about_to_fly_S6E2.png Rainbow_blocked_by_curtains_S6E2.png Rainbow_looks_at_the_curtains_S6E2.png Rainbow_hears_Celestia_S6E2.png Celestia_--Those_storm_clouds_are_not_like_the_ones_you_know--_S6E2.png Luna_--This_far_north,_the_weather_has_a_will_of_its_own--_S6E2.png Cadance_--Including_the_Crystal_Empire!--_S6E2.png Twilight_--And_us_along_with_it!--_S6E2.png Twilight's_worried_expression_S6E2.png Pinkie_holds_on_to_Twilight_in_fear_S6E2.png Fluttershy,_Rainbow,_Rarity,_and_AJ_worried_S6E2.png |-| 2 = Нет покоя магу ---- Spike reading through the checklist S6E2.png Spike_pulls_the_checklist_up_S6E2.png Sunburst_--Princess_Twilight_is_keen_on_the_two_of_us_rekindling_our_friendship--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--it's_been_so_long--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--I_don't_see_how_anything_on_that_list--_S6E2.png Starlight_--I_know,_right---_S6E2.png Starlight_--It's_not_like_there's_some_spell--_S6E2.png Starlight_--that_would_magically_compel_us--_S6E2.png Starlight_--to_pick_up_where_we_left_off--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--actually,_there's_several--_S6E2.png Sunburst_adjusts_his_glasses_S6E2.png Sunburst_uses_his_magic_S6E2.png Book_being_levitated_out_of_the_shelf_S6E2.png Sunburst_levitates_Mist_Mane's_Material_Amity_S6E2.png Sunburst_opens_up_Rockhoof's_Rapport_S6E2.png Sunburst_opens_up_Flash_Prance's_Fellowship_S6E2.png Starlight_looks_at_the_book;_Sunburst_stops_stating_the_books'_titles_S6E2.png Sunburst_closes_the_book_S6E2.png Sunburst_--But_I-I_get_the_feeling_the_princess--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--isn't_looking_for_a_spell--_S6E2.png Sunburst_smiling_awkwardly_S6E2.png Starlight_--Definitely_not--_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Sunburst_hears_Spike_S6E2.png Spike_with_checklist_wrapped_around_him_S6E2.png Spike_reading_one_of_the_items_on_the_checklist_S6E2.png Spike_looks_and_smiles_at_Sunburst_and_Starlight_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Sunburst_looks_at_each_other_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Sunburst_feeling_nervous_S6E2.png Sunburst_speaks_nervously_S6E2.png Sunburst_--don't_see_how_that_would_help--_S6E2.png Starlight_thinks_about_what_she_has_to_say_S6E2.png Starlight_--agrees--_with_Sunburst_S6E2.png Starlight_--We_should_just_get_out_of_your_mane--_S6E2.png Starlight_--It's_pretty_obvious_this_isn't_going_how_Twilight_hoped--_S6E2.png Starlight_walking_to_the_door_while_levitating_Spike_S6E2.png Sunburst_confused_S6E2.png Sunburst_realizes_S6E2.png Sunburst_levitates_a_book_S6E2.png Sunburst_--no_rest_for_the_wizardly--_S6E2.png Starlight_grinning;_Spike_levitated_S6E2.png Starlight_--Come_on,_Spike--_S6E2.png Spike_groaning_while_being_levitated_S6E2.png Door_closed_while_checklist_is_being_pulled_under_it_S6E2.png |-| 3 = Предотвращая панику ---- Storm clouds surrounding the Crystal Empire S6E2.png Snow_wind_blasts_through_the_curtains_S6E2.png Twilight_shivering_S6E2.png Twilight_--There_must_be_a_spell_that_can_restore_the_Crystal_Heart!--_S6E2.png Celestia_--Perhaps--_S6E2.png Luna_--But_it_isn't_something_that_either_of_us_know--_S6E2.png Cadance_talks_about_the_Crystal_Empire_library_S6E2.png Cadance_levitates_Flurry_Heart_onto_Shining's_leg_S6E2.png Twilight_--Can_you_hold_off_the_storm--_S6E2.png Other_ponies_listening_to_what_Luna_has_to_say_S6E2.png Celestia_--We_will_do_what_we_can--_S6E2.png Celestia_--but_you_must_hurry--_S6E2.png Princesses_Celestia_and_Luna_flies_off_S6E2.png Celestia_clearing_the_storm_clouds_S6E2.png Luna_clearing_the_storm_clouds_S6E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_smiling_at_each_other_S6E2.png Luna_sees_Celestia_flying_off_S6E2.png Luna_follows_Celestia_S6E2.png Storm_clouds_emerge_S6E2.png Twilight_looks_out_of_the_curtains_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_don't_know_how_long_it_will_take_to_find_the_right_spell--_S6E2.png Twilight_--you_should_probably_tell_the_crowd_outside--_S6E2.png Cadance_--And_try_not_to_mention_the_Crystal_Heart--_S6E2.png Cadance_--We_don't_want_to_start_a_panic--_S6E2.png Applejack_--Yes,_ma'am--_S6E2.png Applejack_'C'mon,_girls!'_S6E2.png Applejack,_Rainbow,_and_Fluttershy_runs_off_S6E2.png Twilight_--I'm_gonna_need_all_of_your_help--_S6E2.png Twilight_--The_crystal_library_is_enormous!--_S6E2.png Shining_--You_can_count_on_us,_Twily!--_S6E2.png Pinkie_looks_at_Flurry_Heart_using_her_magic_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_teleports_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_on_Pinkie's_face_S6E2.png Pinkie_shocked_by_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Pinkie_tries_to_pull_Flurry_Heart_away_from_her_face_S6E2.png Pinkie_pushes_Flurry_Heart_away_from_her_face_S6E2.png Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_shocked_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_about_to_land_onto_Shining_Armor's_hooves_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_teleports_right_above_Shining's_hooves_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_doesn't_see_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Shining_--Where'd_she_go-!--_S6E2.png Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_tries_to_look_for_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_hears_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png The_ponies_hear_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Cadance_tries_to_sense_where_Flurry_Heart_is_S6E2.png Cadance_looks_at_the_door_S6E2.png Cadance_points_at_the_door_S6E2.png Ponies_running_towards_the_door_S6E2.png |-| 4 = Воссоединение провалилось ---- Spike and Starlight walking on the Crystal Empire street S6E2.png Starlight_--looks_like_my_biggest_fears--_S6E2.png Starlight_--if_Twilight_decides_to_give_up_on_me_entirely--_S6E2.png Spike_--it's_not_your_fault--_S6E2.png Spike_--I'm_the_one_who_said_all_we_needed--_S6E2.png Spike_holds_the_checklist_S6E2.png Spike_destroys_the_checklist_S6E2.png Spike_not_happy_S6E2.png Starlight_--It's_not_the_list,_Spike--_S6E2.png Starlight_--Or_you--_S6E2.png Starlight_--Or_Twilight--_S6E2.png Starlight_--I'm_the_one_Sunburst_doesn't_want_to_be_friends_with--_S6E2.png Spike_--I_don't_remember_him_saying_he_didn't_want_to_be_friends--_S6E2.png Starlight_--He_didn't_have_to_say_it--_S6E2.png Spike_sees_Starlight_feeling_down_S6E2.png Spike_thinks_of_something_S6E2.png Spike_--Well,_Twilight_obviously_thinks_you're_worth_being_friends_with!--_S6E2.png Spike_hugs_Starlight_S6E2.png Starlight_looking_at_Spike_hugging_her_S6E2.png Starlight_thanks_Spike_S6E2.png Starlight_--At_least_I_have_two_friends--_S6E2.png Starlight_--even_if_one_of_them_has_dragon_breath--_S6E2.png Starlight_winks_at_Spike_S6E2.png Spike_breathes_cold_S6E2.png Spike_--that's_not_dragon_breath--_S6E2.png Spike_--It's_freezing!--_S6E2.png Starlight_--you're_right!--_S6E2.png Starlight_--But_I_thought_the_Crystal_Heart--_S6E2.png Starlight_--was_supposed_to_keep_the_cold_weather_out--_S6E2.png Spike_--It_is--_S6E2.png Spike_--unless_something's_happened!--_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Spike_runs_off_S6E2.png Storm_clouds_closing_in_S6E2.png |-| 5 = Попытка эвакуровать ---- Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy in front of the crowd S6E2.png Stubborn_Crystal_Pony_--I_camped_out_all_night_for_this_spot!--_S6E2.png Stubborn_Crystal_Pony_--I'm_not_about_to_just_give_it_up!--_S6E2.png Pin_Pony_and_Mustache_Crystal_Pony_nodding_S6E2.png Fluttershy_--the_view_is_just_as_good_a_little_further_back--_S6E2.png Fluttershy_thinking_about_what_she_has_to_say_S6E2.png Fluttershy_--inside_your_house---_S6E2.png Crystal_Ponies_complaining_S6E2.png Pin_Pony_--The_Crystalling_ceremony_is_one_of_our_most_sacred_traditions!--_S6E2.png Pin_Pony_--And_when_that_foal_is_held_before_the_Crystal_Heart--_S6E2.png Pin_Pony_--I_plan_to_be_as_close_to_the_action_as_possible!--_S6E2.png Applejack_thinking_about_what_she_has_to_say_S6E2.png Applejack_--if_there's_gonna_be_a_Crystallin'--_S6E2.png Applejack_speaking_to_the_crowd_of_Crystal_Ponies_S6E2.png Stubborn_crystal_pony_excited_for_a_baby_alicorn_S6E2.png Stubborn_Crystal_Pony_--I_can't_wait_to_see_that!--_S6E2.png Pin_Pony_--those_little_wings_are_probably_so_cute!--_S6E2.png Mustache_Crystal_Pony_--I_know,_right---_S6E2.png RD_--I_am_a_hundred_percent_sure_the_Crystalling_isn't_happening--_S6E2.png Ponies_shocked_by_magic_blast_S6E2.png Ponies_look_up_S6E2.png Magic_beam_blasts_from_inside_of_the_Crystal_Castle_S6E2.png Crystal_Ponies_watching_the_--fireworks--_of_Flurry_Heart's_magic_beams_S6E2.png Mustache_Crystal_Pony_--No_Crystalling,_huh---_S6E2.png Crystal_Ponies_watching_the_'fireworks'_S6E2.png Crystal_Ponies_cheering_S6E2.png Rainbow_Dash_facehoof_S6E2.png Rainbow_puts_her_hooves_on_her_face;_Fluttershy_pats_her_on_her_mane_S6E2.png |-| 6 = Поиск заклинания ---- Cadance searching for books; Twilight reads the books to find the spell S6E2.png Shining_Armor_chases_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_sees_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Pinkie_hopping_to_chase_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Twilight_levitates_Bridle_Buck's_Boat_Chants_S6E2.png Twilight_levitates_one_of_the_books_S6E2.png Twilight_levitates_Hayhoof's_Intonements_S6E2.png Twilight_Sparkle_levitates_one_of_the_books_S6E2.png Twilight_levitates_Mystic_Maps_and_Mazes_S6E2.png Twilight_frustrated_S6E2.png Twilight_--Anything_up_there---_S6E2.png Cadance_--Not_yet!--_S6E2.png Cadance_searching_for_the_book_S6E2.png Cadance_sees_Flurry_Heart_on_the_bookshelf_S6E2.png Cadance_about_to_grab_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_about_to_sneeze_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart's_sneeze_causes_a_magic_beam_to_be_shot_S6E2.png A_teleport_flash_seen_in_the_bookshelf_S6E2.png Cadance's_worried_expression_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_flying_around_Twilight_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_seen_chasing_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Cadance_--I_thought_you_were_taking_care_of_the_baby!--_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_flying_away_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_chasing_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_chases_after_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png A_teleport_flash_is_seen_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_teleported_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_flying_happily_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_slows_herself_down_S6E2.png Rarity_with_a_net_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_sees_Rarity_with_a_net_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_teleports_to_avoid_Rarity's_net_S6E2.png Rarity_sees_that_Flurry_Heart_has_disappeared_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_teleports_behind_Rarity_S6E2.png Rarity_sees_Flurry_Heart_flying_behind_her_S6E2.png Rarity_--Or_not--_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Spike_enters_the_library_S6E2.png Pinkie_Pie_chases_after_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Spike_sees_Pinkie_chasing_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_runs_away_with_his_mane_burned_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_chases_after_Shining_Armor_S6E2.png Starlight_looks_at_Cadance_S6E2.png Cadance_tries_to_find_the_book_S6E2.png Twilight_reads_through_the_book_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_flying_down_the_stair_while_Pinkie_chases_her_S6E2.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_crash_S6E2.png A_crash_is_heard_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Spike_sees_Pinkie_chasing_after_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Spike_shocked_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Spike_avoids_the_magic_beam_S6E2.png Starlight_--What_is_going_on-!--_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Spike_sees_Pinkie_being_dragged_by_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Starlight_--Short---_S6E2.png Pinkie_--The_baby's_an_Alicorn--_S6E2.png Pinkie_--and_she_accidentally_destroyed_the_Crystal_Heart--_S6E2.png Pinkie_--so_Twilight_and_Cadance_are_looking_for_a_spell--_S6E2.png Pinkie_--to_put_it_back_together--_S6E2.png Pinkie_--and_save_the_Crystal_Empire--_S6E2.png Pinkie_--from_turning_into_a_giant_wasteland--_S6E2.png Pinkie_--of_ice_and_snow--_S6E2.png Starlight_rises_up_S6E2.png Starlight_--Oh--_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Spike_looks_worried_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_ready_to_leap_towards_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_hits_Pinkie_Pie_S6E2.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Shining_Armor_feeling_dizzy_S6E2.png Cadance_notices_something_S6E2.png Trotter's_Tome_of_Reliquary_levitated_out_of_the_bookshelf_S6E2.png Cadance_looks_at_the_tome_S6E2.png Cadance_points_at_the_tome_while_showing_it_to_Twilight_S6E2.png Cadance_shows_Twilight_the_book_Trotter's_Tome_of_Reliquary_S6E2.png Twilight_reads_through_the_tome_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_think_this_is_it!--_S6E2.png Cadance_reads_the_Spell_of_Relic_Reconstitution_S6E2.png Cadance_--I_can't_believe_we_found_it!--_S6E2.png Twilight_--It's_a_good_thing,_too!--_S6E2.png Twilight_--Without_this,_I_don't_know--_S6E2.png Twilight_--what_we'd_do!--_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart's_teleport_flash_is_seen_S6E2.png Twilight_sees_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Pinkie_on_the_table_about_to_leap_towards_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_flying_through_the_library_S6E2.png Pinkie_Pie_catches_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Pinkie_Pie_has_gotten_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_in_Pinkie's_hooves_about_to_sneeze_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart's_magic_beam_blast_pushes_her_and_Pinkie_away_S6E2.png Rarity's_mirror_deflects_the_magic_beam_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_conjures_a_shield_to_deflect_the_magic_beam_S6E2.png Starlight_sees_Flurry_Heart's_magic_beam_S6E2.png Starlight_forms_shield_bubble_around_her_and_Spike_to_deflect_magic_beam_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart's_magic_beam_goes_through_the_Trotter's_Tome_of_Reliquary_S6E2.png Twilight_shocked_by_the_hole_formed_on_the_tome_S6E2.png Starlight,_Pinkie,_and_Cadance_looking_at_the_hole_worried_S6E2.png |-| 7 = Книга уничтожена ---- Twilight looking worried S6E2.png Twilight_--that_was_even_close_to_what_we_needed!--_S6E2.png Starlight_apologizes_to_Twilight_S6E2.png Twilight_--It's_not_your_fault,_Starlight--_S6E2.png Twilight_flipping_through_the_tome_S6E2.png Cadance_--Do_you_think_you_can_remember_the_spell---_S6E2.png Twilight_a_little_shocked_by_Cadance's_question_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_only_read_it_through_once!--_S6E2.png Rarity_points_at_Twilight_S6E2.png Twilight_--I'll_try--_S6E2.png Twilight_--But_I'm_not_sure_how_long_it'll_take--_S6E2.png Wind_blowing_through_Twilight's_view_S6E2.png Storm_clouds_seen_through_a_hole_S6E2.png Pinkie_--Is_quickly_an_option---_S6E2.png Cadance_--I'll_help_if_I_can--_S6E2.png Cadance_--but_we_should_evacuate_the_city_just_in_case!--_S6E2.png Cadance_levitates_Flurry_Heart_onto_her_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_--We_will--_S6E2.png Shining_--But_between_you_and_Twilight--_S6E2.png Shining_--I'm_sure_you'll_remember_the_spell--_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_and_Princess_Cadance_smiling_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_runs_off_while_Rarity_and_Pinkie_follow_S6E2.png Twilight_levitating_a_scroll_S6E2.png Twilight_about_to_write_down_on_a_piece_of_paper_S6E2.png Twilight_trying_to_remember_the_spell_S6E2.png Starlight_--Is_there_anything_I_can_do---_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_don't_think_so--_S6E2.png Twilight_--I'm_just_sorry_about_your_lesson--_S6E2.png Starlight_--that_doesn't_matter_now--_S6E2.png Starlight_--Sunburst_and_I_don't_have_anything_in_common_anyway--_S6E2.png Starlight_--He's_a_big_important_wizard!--_S6E2.png Starlight_--And_I'm_re-learning_everything--_S6E2.png Starlight_--I_ever_thought_I_knew--_S6E2.png Cadance_--I_don't_recognize_the_name--_S6E2.png Cadance_--you_should_bring_him_here--_S6E2.png Cadance_--Maybe_he'll_know_what_to_do_if_the_spell_fails--_S6E2.png Starlight_gasps_in_realization_S6E2.png Starlight_--Of_course!--_S6E2.png Cadance,_Twilight,_and_Spike_sees_Starlight_running_off_S6E2.png Twilight_--You_better_go_with_her,_Spike--_S6E2.png Spike_nodding_S6E2.png Spike_runs_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart,_Cadance,_and_Twilight_hears_thunderstorm_S6E2.png Cadance_and_Twilight_looks_up_S6E2.png Luna_and_Celestia_zaps_the_storm_clouds_S6E2.png Luna_and_Celestia_backs_up_S6E2.png Lightning_strikes_S6E2.png Storm_clouds_overwhelm_Luna_and_Celestia_S6E2.png |-| 8 = Возвращение Санбёрста ---- Sunburst's house entrance S6E2.png Starlight and Spike enters Sunburst's house S6E2.png Starlight and Spike closes the door S6E2.png Starlight calls Sunburst's name S6E2.png Sunburst sees Starlight S6E2.png Starlight --Haven't you looked outside--- S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the window S6E2.png Storm clouds and wind seen through the window S6E2.png Sunburst sees storm clouds through the window S6E2.png Sunburst --That's... not right-- S6E2.png Sunburst --The Crystal Heart—'; Celestia flying in the background-- S6E2.png Sunburst shocked; Luna flying in the background S6E2.png Starlight --The baby-- S6E2.png Starlight --Shining Armor and Cadance's baby-- S6E2.png Starlight looks at Spike S6E2.png Starlight --it's an Alicorn!-- S6E2.png Sunburst shocked and his glasses slides down S6E2.png Sunburst happy and lifts his glasses up S6E2.png Starlight --Really!-- S6E2.png Starlight --And her magic is a little-- S6E2.png Starlight --and well, I guess she destroyed the Heart!-- S6E2.png Starlight --But Twilight thinks she can fix it-- S6E2.png Starlight --and Princess Cadance thought you could help!-- S6E2.png Sunburst a little shocked S6E2.png Sunburst --Me--- S6E2.png Starlight Glimmer --Of course!-- S6E2.png Starlight --You're an important wizard in the Crystal Empire!-- S6E2.png Starlight --It just makes sense!-- S6E2.png Starlight smiles at Sunburst while he backs up S6E2.png Sunburst bumps into bookshelves S6E2.png Sunburst --right right right-- S6E2.png Sunburst levitates the books into the bookshelves S6E2.png Sunburst --I'd like to help, I-I really would-- S6E2.png Sunburst --important wizard work to do around here-- S6E2.png Starlight and Spike confused S6E2.png |-| 9 = Успешная попытка эвакуировать ---- Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow in front of the Crystal Empire crowd S6E2.png Mustache_Crystal_Pony_--Did_I_mention_this_was_a_Royal_Crystalling---_S6E2.png Mustache_Crystal_Pony_--When_the_crystaller_holds_the_young_one_aloft--_S6E2.png Mustache_Crystal_Pony_--all_of_the_Empire_will_share_their_joy--_S6E2.png Ponies_put_their_hooves_on_their_chest_S6E2.png Pin_Pony_teary-eyed_S6E2.png Pin_Pony_touches_his_tear_S6E2.png Fluttershy_--don't_think_it's_going_to_happen--_S6E2.png Rainbow_--Come_on--_S6E2.png Rainbow_--it's_freezing_out_here!--_S6E2.png Rainbow_freezing_S6E2.png Stubborn_Crystal_Pony_--Uh,_this_is_the_Crystal_Empire--_S6E2.png Stubborn_Crystal_Pony_--We've_seen_snow_before--_S6E2.png Crystal_Ponies_smiling_S6E2.png Crystal_Ponies_hear_Shining_Armor_S6E2.png Fluttershy,_Rainbow,_and_Applejack_heard_Shining_Armor_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_walks_up_S6E2.png Shining_--Princess_Cadance_has_decided_to_evacuate_the_city!--_S6E2.png Crystal_Pony_crowd_gasp_S6E2.png Mustache_Crystal_Pony_'But_the_Crystalling...!'_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_--I_don't_know_if_we'll_ever_have_another_Crystalling...--_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_--...again!--_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_--The_Crystal_Heart...--_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_--...is_shattered--_S6E2.png Crystal_Ponies_gasp_in_shock_S6E2.png Stubborn_Crystal_Pony_--It's_not_safe_here!--_S6E2.png Crystal_Ponies_worried_S6E2.png Applejack_facehoof_S6E2.png AJ_--That's_what_we've_been_tryin'_to_tell_you!--_S6E2.png The_evacuation_begins_S6E2.png Fluttershy_and_Applejack_running;_Rainbow_flying_S6E2.png |-| 10 = Раскрываясь ---- Starlight Glimmer calls Sunburst's name S6E2.png Starlight_--but_did_you_hear_what_I_said---_S6E2.png Sunburst_--Oh,_I_heard_you--_S6E2.png Sunburst_levitating_the_books_S6E2.png Sunburst_'the_work_just_piles_up'_S6E2.png Sunburst_hears_Starlight_shout_his_name_S6E2.png Sunburst_looks_at_Starlight_S6E2.png Sunburst_takes_off_his_glasses_S6E2.png Sunburst_says_he_wants_to_help_while_cleaning_his_glasses_S6E2.png Sunburst_--But_I_can't--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--I_wish_I_could--_S6E2.png Starlight_--What_do_you_mean---_S6E2.png Sunburst_looking_a_bit_angry_S6E2.png Sunburst_--Fixing_an_ancient_relic--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--I-I_can't_even_come_close_to_doing_something_like_that!--_S6E2.png Starlight_--But_I_thought_you_were_an_important_wizard--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--Well,_you_were_wrong,_okay-!--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--I'm_not_an_important_wizard!--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--I'm_not_even_a_wizard_at_all!--_S6E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Spike_shocked_S6E2.png |-| 11 = Находка Санбёрста и Старлайт ---- House of Sunburst in snow S6E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Spike_looking_at_Sunburst_S6E2.png Sunburst_feeling_down_S6E2.png Sunburst_--I_know_it's_hard_for_you_to_understand--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--but_not_all_of_us_end_up_achieving_greatness--_S6E2.png Starlight_--What---_S6E2.png Starlight_--Why_wouldn't_I_understand_that---_S6E2.png Sunburst_looks_at_Starlight;_Starlight_sits_on_a_bench_S6E2.png Sunburst_--You're_the_protégé_of_the_Princess_of_Friendship!--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--I_don't_think_she_picks_just_anypony_for_that!--_S6E2.png Spike_--Technically,_she's_more_of_a_student_than_a_protégé--_S6E2.png Starlight_looking_at_Spike_unamused_S6E2.png Starlight_hears_Sunburst_S6E2.png Sunburst_--I'm_sorry_I'm_not_the--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--big_important_wizard--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--you_were_expecting--_S6E2.png An_unhappy_Sunburst_S6E2.png Starlight_--I_don't_care_if_you're_a_wizard_or_not--_S6E2.png Starlight_--I'm_just_surprised--_S6E2.png Starlight_--You_always_knew_so_much_about_magic--_S6E2.png Starlight_--I_mean,_look_at_all_these_books!--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--reading_about_magic_is_one_thing--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--but_you_don't_know_what_it_was_like_at_magic_school!--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--To_know_so_much--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--and_not_be_able_to_do_any_of_it!--_S6E2.png Sunburst_feeling_unhappy_S6E2.png Starlight_thinking_S6E2.png Starlight_about_to_spill_the_truth_S6E2.png Starlight_--Well,_you_don't_know_what_it_was_like_to_be_left_behind!--_S6E2.png Starlight_--And_then_getting_so...--_S6E2.png Starlight_--...bitter_that_you_steal_the_cutie_marks...--_S6E2.png Starlight_--...from_an_entire_village...--_S6E2.png Starlight_--...and_then_get_defeated_by...--_S6E2.png Starlight_--...Twilight_and_her_friends--_S6E2.png Starlight_--so_you_travel_through_time_to_get...--_S6E2.png Starlight_--...back_at_them--_S6E2.png Starlight_--but_they_beat_you_again--_S6E2.png Starlight_--and_teach_you_about--_S6E2.png Starlight_--...friendship--_S6E2.png Starlight_takes_a_breath_in_the_middle_of_her_talking_S6E2.png Starlight_--but_you're_so_terrified--_S6E2.png Starlight_--ponies_will_find_out_what_you_did--_S6E2.png Starlight_--that_you_can't_make_any--_S6E2.png Starlight_--...friends!--_S6E2.png Starlight_crying_S6E2.png Starlight_touches_her_tears_S6E2.png Sunburst_speechless_as_his_glasses_slide_down_S6E2.png Sunburst_--Did_you_really_travel_through_time---_S6E2.png Starlight_sees_Spike_pop_out_S6E2.png Spike_nudges_Starlight_S6E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_smile_S6E2.png Sunburst_apologizes_to_Starlight_S6E2.png Sunburst_--you_could_have_helped_me_at_magic_school--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--and_I_could_have_helped_you...--_S6E2.png Starlight_--Not_become_totally_evil--_S6E2.png Sunburst_adjusts_his_glasses_while_smiling_S6E2.png Sunburst_smiling_S6E2.png Starlight_sighing_S6E2.png Starlight_--I_know_what_it's_like_to_have_something--_S6E2.png Starlight_--you're_not_exactly_proud_of--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--you_showed_up_thinking...--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--...I_was_some_big_wizard--_S6E2.png Sunburst_giving_an_apology_to_Starlight_S6E2.png Sunburst_--I_should_have_told_you_the_truth--_S6E2.png Starlight_--It's_fine--_S6E2.png Starlight_--I_think_Twilight_would_be_proud_of_us--_S6E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Sunburst_hears_Spike_S6E2.png Spike_looking_through_the_window_S6E2.png Spike_--we_should_probably_leave_now!--_S6E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_gasps_S6E2.png Starlight_--I_forgot_to_tell_you!--_S6E2.png Starlight_--They're_evacuating_the_city!--_S6E2.png Starlight_pushes_Sunburst_S6E2.png Sunburst_thinking_S6E2.png Sunburst_--Crystalling!--_S6E2.png Sunburst_has_an_idea_S6E2.png Sunburst_runs_back_S6E2.png Sunburst_levitating_multiple_books_S6E2.png Sunburst_reading_the_books_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Spike_watching_S6E2.png |-| 12 = Эвакуация остановлена ---- Storm clouds being zapped S6E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_zapping_storm_clouds_S6E2.png Luna_struggles_to_push_back_the_storm_clouds_S6E2.png Celestia_--Push_them_back,_my_sister!--_S6E2.png Storm_clouds_consuming_Luna_and_Celestia_S6E2.png Storm_clouds_covered_Celestia_and_Luna_S6E2.png An_overhead_shot_of_the_crystal_ponies_being_evacuated_S6E2.png Crystal_ponies_running_to_get_evacuated_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_showing_Crystal_ponies_the_way_S6E2.png Crystal_pony_on_slippery_road_S6E2.png Crystal_pony_hits_her_face_onto_snow_S6E2.png Fluttershy_helps_out_the_Crystal_pony_S6E2.png Fluttershy_and_Crystal_pony_run_S6E2.png Rainbow_Dash_clearing_the_storm_clouds_S6E2.png Rainbow_unable_to_fly_S6E2.png Rainbow_notices_her_wings_are_covered_by_ice_S6E2.png Rainbow_running_with_the_other_ponies_S6E2.png AJ_--Just_a_little_bit_further,_y'all!--_S6E2.png Applejack_--The_station's_just_ahead!--_S6E2.png Applejack_notices_somepony_S6E2.png Sunburst,_Starlight,_and_Spike_walking_towards_the_running_crowd_S6E2.png Sunburst,_Starlight,_and_Spike_stops_the_ponies_at_their_tracks_S6E2.png Sunburst_--I_know_how_to_stop_this!--_S6E2.png Luna_looks_at_Celestia;_Celestia_smiling_S6E2.png |-| 13 = Заклинание провалилось ---- Cadance paces back and forth; Twilight writing the spell S6E2.png Twilight_writing_the_spell_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_think_that's_everything--_S6E2.png Cadance_reads_the_spell_written_on_the_paper_S6E2.png Cadance_--It_looks_right_to_me,_but--_S6E2.png Cadance_--there's_only_one_way_to_find_out!--_S6E2.png Twilight_about_to_use_her_magic_S6E2.png Twilight's_magic_beam_being_shot_onto_the_Crystal_Heart_pieces_S6E2.png Pieces_of_Crystal_Heart_levitating_S6E2.png Pieces_of_the_Crystal_Heart_reconstituted_S6E2.png Cadance_zaps_her_magic_beam_S6E2.png Cadance_and_Twilight_zapping_their_magic_beams_to_Crystal_Heart_S6E2.png The_Crystal_Heart_--revived--_S6E2.png Cadance_and_Twilight_happy_S6E2.png The_Crystal_Heart_about_to_break_again_S6E2.png Crystal_Heart_shattered_again_S6E2.png Twilight_--The_spell_failed--_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_don't_know_what_else_to_do--_S6E2.png |-| 14 = Решение Санбёрста ---- Twilight hears Celestia S6E2.png The_ponies_come_in_S6E2.png Sunburst_approaches_S6E2.png Sunburst_sees_the_broken_Crystal_Heart_S6E2.png Sunburst_looks_closely_at_the_shattered_Crystal_Heart_pieces_S6E2.png Sunburst_--The_baby_did_this---_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_tried_putting_it_back_together_with--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--The_Spell_of_Relic_Reconstitution--_S6E2.png Sunburst_crumples_the_paper_S6E2.png Sunburst_pulls_a_book_from_his_saddlebag_S6E2.png Sunburst_flips_through_the_book_S6E2.png Sunburst_--You_need_to_combine_it_with_something_else--_S6E2.png Twilight_reading_the_book_given_by_Sunburst_S6E2.png Sunburst_--and_provides_it_with_power--_S6E2.png Twilight_Sparkle_thinking_S6E2.png Twilight_--The_Crystalling!--_S6E2.png The_other_ponies_gathering_around_S6E2.png Sunburst_--with_the_light_and_love_of_everypony_gathered--_S6E2.png Sunburst_looks_at_the_other_ponies_S6E2.png Sunburst_--Somnambula's_Weather_Abjuration--_S6E2.png Sunburst_gives_Starlight_the_book_detailing_Somnambula's_Weather_Abjuration_S6E2.png Sunburst_--to_clear_away_the_snow--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--and_a_little_Fledgling's_Forbearance--_S6E2.png Sunburst_opens_up_scroll_containing_Fledgling's_Forbearance_spell_S6E2.png Sunburst_besides_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Sunburst_--That_should_curb_the_little_one's_power_fluctuations--_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_touches_Sunburst's_muzzle_S6E2.png Cadance_--You_must_be_Sunburst--_S6E2.png Cadance_--Starlight_said_you_were_a_powerful_wizard--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--Oh,_I'm_no_wizard--_S6E2.png Rainbow,_AJ,_Rarity,_and_Fluttershy_shocked_S6E2.png Twilight_Sparkle_shocked_S6E2.png Starlight_--But_he_studied_magic_his_whole_life!--_S6E2.png Starlight_--You_should_see_his_house!--_S6E2.png Starlight_--And_since_nopony_has_any_better_ideas--_S6E2.png Starlight_--what_do_we_have_to_lose---_S6E2.png Starlight_grinning_awkwardly;_Celestia_nodding_S6E2.png Shining_levitates_the_baby;_Cadance_levitates_the_scroll_S6E2.png Shining_--I_had_planned_on_asking_Twilight_to_be_our_crystaller--_S6E2.png Shining_--but_since_it_seems_like_she'll_be_busy--_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_being_levitated_onto_Sunburst's_hoof_S6E2.png Sunburst_--I'd_be_honored!--_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_enjoying_Sunburst's_company_S6E2.png Twilight_--Well,_what_are_we_waiting_for---_S6E2.png Ponies_run_off_outside_S6E2.png |-| 15 = Кристаллизация ---- Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Starlight ready S6E2.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_shoot_magic_beam_S6E2.png Twilight's_magic_beam_being_shot_at_Crystal_Heart_pieces_S6E2.png Crystal_Heart_pieces_levitate_S6E2.png Crystal_Heart_pieces_reconstituted_again_S6E2.png Twilight_struggling_with_her_magic_S6E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_about_to_shoot_their_magic_beams_S6E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_shoot_their_magic_beams_S6E2.png Magic_beam_shot_at_the_Crystal_Heart_S6E2.png Starlight_reads_book_before_she_shoots_her_magic_beam_S6E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_shoots_her_magic_beam_S6E2.png Twilight,_Celestia,_Luna,_and_Starlight_shooting_their_magic_beams_at_Crystal_Heart_S6E2.png The_Crystalling_about_to_happen_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_and_Princess_Cadance_look_at_their_baby_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_and_Princess_Cadance_kisses_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_cross_horns_and_uses_magic_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_glows_S6E2.png A_glowing_Flurry_Heart_floats_up_S6E2.png Sunburst_looks_at_the_crystals;_Flurry_Heart_floats_up_S6E2.png Sunburst_levitates_one_of_the_crystals_S6E2.png Sunburst_addresses_the_Crystal_Empire_citizens_S6E2.png Sunburst_--the_newest_member_of_the_Crystal_Empire!--_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_glowing_bright_S6E2.png Crowd_cheering_for_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Cadance,_Fluttershy,_and_Rarity_happy_seeing_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Shining,_Pinkie,_RD,_AJ,_and_Spike_happy_seeing_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Mustache_Crystal_Pony_--She's_beautiful!--_S6E2.png Pin_Pony_in_tearful_joy_S6E2.png The_Crystal_Ponies_bowing_S6E2.png The_Crystal_Ponies_bowing_and_making_the_streets_glow_blue_S6E2.png The_Crystal_Empire_streets_glow_blue_S6E2.png Sunburst_with_crystal_S6E2.png Crystal_sucks_all_the_blue_energy_from_the_street_S6E2.png Sunburst_runs_quickly_to_the_Crystal_Heart_S6E2.png Sunburst_leaps_for_the_Crystal_Heart_S6E2.png Sunburst_about_to_insert_crystal_into_the_Crystal_Heart_S6E2.png The_crystal_enters_the_Crystal_Heart_S6E2.png Starlight,_Twilight,_Luna,_Celestia,_and_Sunburst_look_at_the_glowing_Crystal_Heart_S6E2.png Crystal_Heart_grows_brighter_S6E2.png Twilight_and_Celestia_about_to_get_crystallized_S6E2.png Twilight_and_Celestia_crystallized_S6E2.png Starlight,_Luna,_and_Sunburst_about_to_get_crystallized_S6E2.png Starlight,_Luna,_and_Sunburst_crystallized_S6E2.png Twilight's_friends,_Cadance,_and_Shining_Armor_about_to_get_crystallized_S6E2.png Twilight's_friends,_Cadance,_and_Shining_Armor_crystallized_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_about_to_get_crystallized_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_crystallized_S6E2.png The_Crystal_Ponies_being_crystallized_S6E2.png Crystal_Ponies_crystallized_S6E2.png Magic_wave_clears_off_the_snow_S6E2.png Crystal_Ponies_cheering_in_the_streeet_S6E2.png Storm_clouds_being_cleared_off_S6E2.png Crystal_Castle_shoots_out_a_magic_beam_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart's_Crystalling_is_complete_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_with_their_baby_S6E2.png Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_putting_their_face_onto_Flurry_Heart_in_affection_S6E2.png Stubborn_Crystal_Pony_--Best_Crystalling_ever!--_S6E2.png Mustache_Crystal_Pony_nods_S6E2.png Twilight_walking_towards_her_friends_and_family_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Sunburst_look_at_the_other_ponies_S6E2.png Starlight_--you_did_pretty_well--_S6E2.png Sunburst_smiling_after_being_complimented_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Sunburst_hear_Celestia_S6E2.png Celestia_--you've_found_a_way_to_share_your_unique_gift--_S6E2.png Celestia_--You_may_be_more_of_a_wizard_than_you_think--_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Sunburst_smiling_at_each_other_S6E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Sunburst_happy_S6E2.png |-| 16 = Эпилог ---- Twilight's parents arrive at the train station S6E2.png Night_Light_--Came_out_of_nowhere--_S6E2.png Twilight_Velvet_--to_see_this_peaceful_little_angel--_S6E2.png Twilight_Velvet_looks_at_her_grandfilly_S6E2.png Twilight_Velvet_--Come_to_your_grandmare!--_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_trying_to_reach_for_her_grandmother_S6E2.png AJ_--peaceful_now,_anyway--_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_suppose_that_spell_really_did_the_trick!--_S6E2.png Mane_Six_hears_Flurry_Heart_about_to_sneeze_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_about_to_sneeze_again_S6E2.png Mane_Six_scared_S6E2.png Mane_Six_goes_away_quickly_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_sneezes_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_after_sneezing_S6E2.png Mane_Six_returns_S6E2.png Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_look_at_their_baby_S6E2.png Shining_--We_have_Sunburst_to_thank_for_that--_S6E2.png Cadance_--I_hope_he_takes_his_role_as_crystaller_seriously--_S6E2.png Cadance_--the_baby_will_need_a_pony_like_him_to_look_to_for_magical_advice--_S6E2.png Twilight_Velvet_levitating_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Twilight_Velvet_holds_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Twilight_Velvet_--or_are_we_gonna_spend_our_entire_visit_just_calling_her_--the_baby-----_S6E2.png Cadance_--We_were_thinking--_S6E2.png Cadance_names_the_baby_S6E2.png Shining_--You_know--_S6E2.png Shining_and_Cadance_looks_at_Mane_6_and_Spike_S6E2.png Rarity_--Oh,_goodness--_S6E2.png Rarity_--how_could_anypony_forget---_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_think_it's_lovely--_S6E2.png Twilight_kisses_her_niece_S6E2.png Flurry_Heart_tries_to_reach_for_her_aunt_S6E2.png The_main_cast_walking_to_the_train_S6E2.png Starlight_--I_think_you're_the_Crystal_Empire's_big_important_wizard--_S6E2.png Starlight_points_at_Sunburst_S6E2.png Sunburst_blushes_S6E2.png Sunburst_--I'm_a_crystaller_now--_S6E2.png Sunburst_--That's_a_big_responsibility--_S6E2.png Starlight_--I_can't_think_of_anypony_more_qualified--_S6E2.png Starlight_--Just..._promise_you'll_stay_in_touch---_S6E2.png Sunburst_--like_I'd_ever_lose_touch_with_my_oldest_friend--_S6E2.png Starlight_and_Sunburst_hugs_S6E2.png Twilight_looks_at_Starlight_and_Sunburst_S6E2.png Starlight_walking_to_the_train_S6E2.png Twilight_hears_Spike_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_don't_know,_Spike--_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_have_a_lot_to_learn_about_being_a_teacher--_S6E2.png Spike_--What_are_you_talking_about---_S6E2.png Spike_--Your_lesson_went_perfectly!--_S6E2.png Spike_--Starlight_and_Sunburst_got_over_their_past--_S6E2.png Spike_--and_rekindled_their_friendship!--_S6E2.png Spike_hears_Twilight_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_know_a_lot_happened--_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_just_wish_I_could_have_given_my_pupil_the_attention--_S6E2.png Twilight_looks_behind_S6E2.png Starlight_taking_her_seat_S6E2.png Spike_thinking_S6E2.png Spike_--I_know_she_needed_to_be_put_on_the_right_path--_S6E2.png Spike_--but_giving_her_the_space_to_make_her_own_decisions--_S6E2.png Spike_points_at_Twilight_S6E2.png Twilight_thinking_about_it_S6E2.png Twilight_--I_never_thought_about_it!--_S6E2.png Twilight_--But_I_guess_it_is!--_S6E2.png Spike_--Maybe_you're_a_better_teacher_than_you_thought--_S6E2.png Twilight_looks_behind_her_S6E2.png Starlight_waving_at_Sunburst_S6E2.png Twilight_and_Starlight_smiling_at_each_other_S6E2.png The_Friendship_Express_with_the_Crystal_Castle_in_the_background_S6E2.png |-| en: The Crystalling - Part 2/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона